A Choice Piece
by shining minsu
Summary: 'Will married, Shim Changmin and Jung Junsu'/"Jangan hancur lagi, onegai..", bisik Yunho/ Kau tahu harus kemana saat dirimu hancur lagi/Maaf.. Aku-/"Kau datang", seru Yoochun pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya./2Shoot DBSK FF/balasan review A Story Book inside/Bear with me please/DLDR


**Tittle : A Choice Piece**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Rating : T+**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Characters : Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho**

**Pairing : Dare to guess? Please bear with me *soft smile***

**Warning : Genderswitch for Junsu and Jaejoong**

**Summary : **_'Will married, Shim Changmin and Jung Junsu'_/"Jangan hancur lagi, onegai..", bisik Yunho/ Kau tahu harus kemana saat dirimu hancur lagi/Maaf.. Aku-/"Kau datang", seru Yoochun pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

**Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan, Please have a good time with it**

**ooOoo**

Tring~

Junsu tersenyum lebar dan bergegas mengaktifkan layar handphonenya saat handphone berwarna putih miliknya itu berdering sebagai tanda adanya e-mail masuk. Gadis manis yang mengira bahwa sms tersebut adalah dari sang kekasih dengan tak sabar membuka kotak masuk emailnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Namun dengan segera Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati deretan alamat email yang pemiliknya (masih) ia hafal diluar kepala meski sudah tidak lagi berada di daftar kontaknya.

_From : xxxxx .kr_

_To : xxxxxxx .jp_

_Subject : Datanglah.. Onegaishimasu.._

_Jam 10 di Jembatan di dekat taman kota Shibuya. Kumohon datanglah. Aku takkan pulang sebelum kau datang. Aku mencintaimu, jebal.. Aku mencintaimu.._

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia membaca deretan kalimat terakhir email dari Yoochun, mantan kekasihnya yang juga merupakan kekasih pertamanya sebelum Changmin, kekasih yang besok akan segera menjadi suami sahnya.

Mendadak Junsu tersenyum kecut, dadanya terasa sesak saat membaca ulang kalimat terakhir dari email yang dikirim mantan kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang ini. Dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran kalut, gadis manis tersebut terus memandang handphonenya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Junsu menangis tanpa sadar. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat dada kirinya berdenyut sakit dan ulu hatinya seperti disengat ratusan lebah. Sedetik kemudian handphonenya terhempas dan membentur lantai tanpa dicegah gadis manis tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Junsu mulai menangis dan terisak tanpa suara sambil meremas sprei yang didudukinya dengan tangan kirinya kuat-kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menekan perutnya yang terasa diaduk dan dihantam benda tak terlihat.

Gadis manis tersebut terisak dan mengerang cukup keras saat dada kirinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk hingga tembus ke punggungnya yang tak berhenti bergetar akibat isakannya yang makin keras. Masih sambil terisak dan juga dengan suara yang tak jelas, Junsu berbisik pelan, "Kenapa? Doushitte? Doushitano? Hiks.. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang-hiks.. Doushitte?". Sedetik kemudian Junsu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya lalu melempar handphonenya ke dinding hingga benda malang tersebut terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian, mengabaikan email dari Changmin yang baru saja masuk.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho, kakak laki-laki Junsu membanting pintu kamar adik perempuannyanya itu dan dengan panik memanggil nama adiknya, "Junsu ah!". Yunho melebarkan matanya begitu melihat kondisi adik perempuannya yang kacau. Dengan segera ia memeluk adik satu-satunya itu dengan erat, tak peduli dengan rontaan dan erangan pilu yang keluar dari bibir plum adiknya.

Junsu yang merasakan pelukan Yunho pun perlahan tapi pasti mulai tenang, meski isakan tangisnya belum reda sempurna namun setidaknya kondisinya sudah lebih baik, yang ditandai dengan cengkraman tangannya di kaos Yunho yang tidak seerat sebelumnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah manis adiknya itu sambil bertanya dengan nada lembut, "Doushitte? Kenapa dongsaeng oppa menangis?". Dan pertanyaan Yunho barusan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan keras dari Junsu yang masih sesekali terisak dan menghapus air matanya.

Yunho menghela napas pelan, namja tampan itu menangkup wajah adiknya dengan dua tangan lalu mengelus pelan pipi adiknya tersebut dan berkata, "Hontou ni? Oppa tak suka dongsaeng oppa berbohong".

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Junsu langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu dan menelan ludahnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia balas menatap Yunho. "Yoochun ah, dia mengirim email dan bilang ia mencintaiku oppa-hiks.. Di-dia juga memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya..", ujar Junsu pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar, namun masih cukup jelas untuk dapat Yunho tangkap.

Yunho menghela napas pelan lalu memandang adiknya dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibir berbentuk hatinya setelah mendengar apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh Junsu. Dengan tangan kanannya, Yunho membelai pelan pipi Junsu yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis itu lalu mengecup pelan kening adik perempuannya itu.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar Junsu ah.. Oppa mendukungmu. Ikutilah kata hatimu.. Oppa yakin kau lebih tau apa yang baik untukmu", ucap Yunho pelan sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya.

"Oppa.. Gumawo.. Jeongmal gumawoyo..", ucap Junsu sambil terisak. Gadis manis itu kembali menangis saat menyadari betapa kakak laki-lakinya itu selalu membela dan terus berada di sisinya. Junsu menangis saat merasakan tulusnya kasih sayang Yunho bahkan di saat hatinya goyah dan tak punya sandaran seperti ini dan juga saat itu. Yunho selalu berada di sisinya, menemaninya menghadapi segalanya. Yunho selalu bersamanya meskipun ia hancur, meskipun ia berada di saat terburukny.

"Ssshhh.. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ne.. Bukankah kau bilang Yoochun menunggumu?", tanya Yunho sambil menghapus air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata bening adiknya itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Sekarang hapus air matamu dan temui Yoochun.. Apapun yang kau lakukan, tetaplah ingat kalau oppa akan terus berada disampingmu. Kau tahu harus kemana saat dirimu hancur lagi", ujar Yunho lembut sambil mengelus rambut Junsu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ha'i.. Wakatta oppa..", balas Junsu dengan suara serak sambil memaksakan senyum tipisnya lalu bergegas memakai syal tipisnya.

Junsu hendak keluar dari kamarnya namun selangkah sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya, gadis manis tersebut berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah oppanya yang kini masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap ke arahnya. Dengan suara pelan dan ragu Junsu bertanya, "Oppa.. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan? Apapun yang terjadi?".

"Apapun.", balas Yunho singkat namun cukup untuk memantapkan hati Junsu. Gadis manis itu pun kembali meneruskan langkahnya keluar, menemui Yoochun dan menyisakan Yunho di kamarnya sendirian. Setelah Junsu menghilang dari pandangannya mata tajam Yunho pun tertuju pada gaun pengantin yang tergantung di dinding kamar adiknya tersebut serta undangan pernikahan berwarna merah muda pucat yang berada di lantai. Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengambil undangan tersebut dan tersenyum hambar saat membaca deretan kalimat di dalamnya.

_'Will married, Shim Changmin and Jung Junsu'_

"Jangan hancur lagi, onegai..", bisik Yunho entah pada siapa lalu meletakkan undangan pernikahan tersebut di tempat tidur Junsu dan keluar dari kamar adiknya tersebut. Berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan tak menyenangkan tentang adiknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**..TBC**

**Balasan review dari Fanfiksi Shiny sebelumnya, A Story Book**

* * *

**Dreanie : **syukurlah bisa membuatmu menangis. Berarti shiny tidak gagal kan?*smile*

**Lord voldemin : **thanks. It's really alot of you.. *blush*

**Jaeliey : **sudah takdir changmin meninggal. Yunho sih *sigh*

**Kiki : **You got it.. *smiles* well, kau baru akan menyadari betapa berharga dan pentingnya seseorang saat dia sudah meninggalkanmu

**Minki Lie : **kkk~ entah kenapa shiny sangat suka menyiksa seme satu ini di ffku *grin*

**Dr. Kimchie : **Yunho begitu karena stress gara2 jaejoong meninggal. *smiles*

**Tha626 : **YunJae? Well, sepertinya shiny akan lebih terfokus dulu dengan MinSu. Currently, I love MinSu and Angst the best *smiles*

**EvilMagnaeMin **: thanks for your appreciate *smiles* thanks alot..

**L **: You also got that~ keke.. semua akan berbeda saat kau akhirnya menyadari kalau kau terlambat *sigh*

**Shanez Pricilla : really **happy to know it. Happy to know you've got it's feeling *smiles*

**Lynda Jung : **Thanks for your appreciate *look down* I feel happy to know your opinion *smiles*

** : **Yups, that's absolutely right eonnie *hug* hihii, aku kangen nyapa eonnie disini *big smiles*

**puZzy Cat : **hihi, pendapatmu sama dengan beberapa orang yang lain *smiles* Shiny pun sempat menangis saat membuatnya u,u *sigh*

**rara : **hihi, sedih adalah nama tengahku *smiles* sepertinya Shiny akan lebih sering membuat Angst *pout*

**Sora Hwang : **changmin juga kasihan menurut Shiny *sigh*. Anak-anak sepertinya harus begini nasibnya *sigh again*

**Choi Ryo : **Yups, kasihan Changmin, tapi Yunho juga kasihan deh *confuse*

**Tyaloveyesung : **salam kenal juga *smiles* Eh? bukankah ff itu sudah tamat? Apa yang dilanjutkan? *frown*

**Paprikapumpkin : maaf, shiny tak berencana untuk membuat sekuel *bow* *take 5 thumbs* jaejoong meninggal karena sudah takdir yang Shiny buat *sticking out tongue***

**Ryu : **Thanks *smiles*

**dindaR : **well, tidak juga. Tapi Shiny suka membaca semua ff tak peduli cast.y siapa.. Shiny bahkan suka HoSu ff loh *sticking out tongue*

**Vey900128 : **hihi, Shiny suka menyiksa Changmin-well, semua seme juga deh *pout* Shiny harap cast dan pairingnya tidak bermasalah

**Dewdew90 **: Shiny juga sempat menangis kok *puff out cheeks*

**Shim Shia : **Arigatou sunbae *bow* Shiny akan berusaha membuat ff yang lain^^

**Guest : **Kucingmu bernama yunho? Ah, aku turut berduka cita *deep bow* My deepest condolences for it

**Rin : **Thanks for your appreciate *wink* Oh My, Shiny genit sudah kedipkedip

**Kuroneko : **Shiny suka yang tragis loh *wink*.. Dan Shiny suka menyiksa seme *pout*

**Blackwhite28 : **Thanks for your appreciate *smiles* hihi, Shiny juga nangis loh waktu bikin, tapi sekarang udah kebal *puff out cheeks*

**Qhia503 : Iya **yah, kasihan Changmin.. *sigh* lain kali akan lebih kusiksa lagi deh *killed*

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie : **hihi, disini Shiny membuat ff lain *smiles* semoga tidak membosankan kali ini u,u Jujus Shiny tidak yakin dg ff sekarang ini. *deep sigh*

**Julie Namikaze : **Shiny dicekik?! *tercekik* uhh, Shiny hanya membuat ff yang sedikit tragis u,u tapi Shiny berhasil membuatmu menangis kan? *wink*

**Virgo-0919 : **hihi, thanks *smiles*tak menyangka ff pertama Shiny disini akan mendapat respon baik *jump down from 12th floor*

**NaraYuuki : **iya yunho sebatang kara. Kasihan sekali dia *pukpuk Yunho*

**Ahhh, sepertinya semakin lama Shiny membalas review, Shiny mulai genit dan kedipkedip *deep sigh***

**Maafkan Shiny yang genit ini Overall, terimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca FF Shiny dan memberi masukan serta pendapat. Salam kenal *soft smile***

**..I love MinSu ( ChangminxJunsu)**

**..I prefer a genderswitch one than yaoi one**

**so,I hope you got the points *smiles***


End file.
